Trailers such as boat trailers are often left unattended in remote locations. As a consequence they are often stolen, and often locking devices in place are cut away. Locking devices in use are usually apparatus that occupies the hitch socket and have shrouds, that prevent their removal, secured by padlocks. With simple prior preparation, modern tools can cut the lock bolt rather quickly. Unless the hitch lock is apparently secure against violation, efforts to remove it can disable the lock, rendering the trailer temporarily useless to the legitimate user.